<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Millionth Fanfic in Which Arthur Finally Gets Some Sleep by AcornScorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629672">The Millionth Fanfic in Which Arthur Finally Gets Some Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn'>AcornScorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, May be seen as, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just-it’s hard sometimes, okay?” Arthur said, hoping if he downplayed it Lewis wouldn’t worry. “I can’t sleep, so I just come here and fix up the old van some more. It’s working great now, by the way.”<br/>“You said that yesterday morning. Did you stay up working on it then, too?”<br/>He winced. “Maybe?”<br/>“Arthur…” Lewis sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “Is this a regular thing? Do you do this every night?”<br/>“No, of course not! I still get some sleep, kind of. So it’s just most nights.”</p><p>Alternatively: Lewis finds out that Arthur doesn't sleep very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Millionth Fanfic in Which Arthur Finally Gets Some Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>howdy howdy! I hope you enjoy this!! I was inspired by my own sleepless nights,, I originally thought the spacing looked strange but now I'm not sure. It is, like, 7AM so it might just be me LOL. Regardless, I hope it's a good read for some people! It's pretty vague, so you can consider this to be platonic, pre-, or mid-relationship for the trio! It's just fluffy naps!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s quiet in the shop.</p><p>Arthur went there late at night sometimes to work on the van, when he doesn’t want to disturb Vivi-and Lewis too, now that he’s back. They had mostly adjusted and gone back to how things used to be, with some minor differences here and there. Once they had gotten the evil spirit out of Mystery (which was something Arthur still shuddered thinking about), the three had, with Vivi’s surprisingly good mediating skills, managed to piece together what little they had remembered from that night.</p><p>Even now, however, Arthur couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with guilt sometimes whenever Lewis made a passing comment about missing something human.</p><p>It wasn’t even anything sad or serious this time--just a moment the previous morning where Vivi and Arthur were brushing their teeth. Lewis had said he missed having to do it.</p><p>Arthur hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. He was all too aware of how much he had taken away from Lewis. Though technically, according to Vivi and Mystery and Lewis, (once he’d heard the whole story), it wasn’t his fault, Arthur knew the truth deep down. He had been too weak to fight off the spirit. If he hadn’t been in that cave-if he hadn’t been so insistent on hanging out with Lewis and Vivi even though he knew it hurt him-none of this would have happened-<br/>
The wrench he was holding slipped out of his hand, startling him back to his senses. He was exhausted, sure, but the idea of going to sleep now was laughable. Any time he closed his eyes he remembered Lewis’ fury as he pushed Arthur down the cliff.</p><p>---<br/>
Lewis, as usual, was awake.<br/>
There wasn’t much to do when Vivi and Arthur were sleeping, so most times Lewis simply roamed wherever they were currently staying at. Vivi called it ‘haunting’, but considering Lewis didn’t usually make furniture levitate or scare any passerbys, he refused to agree. Even if part of the reason for that was because he enjoyed the fake arguments they had about whether or not he was the new ghost expert between them because he was a ghost now.</p><p>Sometimes he lay down with Vivi for the night and let himself relax, eyes closing as he forced his mind to shut off and just reflect. It was closer to meditation than sleeping, but for whatever reason, it wasn’t doing anything to help Lewis pass the time tonight. Vivi had nodded off hours ago after going into detail about their next gig at a hotel in the town over.</p><p>Lewis sighed, even though he didn’t need to. Mystery cracked one eye open almost immediately to watch him, but quickly settled back to sleep when he seemed to sense there was no danger. Vivi was still fast asleep, so after a moment Lewis eased out of her grip and floated to-and through-the door. It wasn’t as noisy that way. Arthur’s uncle was nice enough to let them stay in the guest bedroom whenever they were researching for their next job or when they had to stop by for a van check-up. He knew next to the guest bedroom was Arthur’s room.</p><p>Lewis wasn’t trying to be creepy.</p><p>He swore it! But there were times when he knew he was a little too concerned about Arthur’s well-being, and this was one of those times. He hadn’t heard any noise from his room for the last few hours, which was unusual-Arthur always made a lot of noise whenever he was sleeping.<br/>
He wanted to just take a quick peek. Sliding through the door, he let his hair and his glowing heart illuminate the room and-Arthur’s empty bed?</p><p>There was a moment where Lewis felt his adrenaline spike before he told himself to think rationally. Galahad was digging around in his cage, squeaking loudly at Lewis, but looked calm otherwise. Arthur was probably fine, but he hadn’t even heard the mechanic leave his room. Where else would he be? Lewis floated through the house, though there was no sight of Arthur’s bright orange hair anywhere he looked. Lewis paused. There was a chance that Arthur had gone to the shop, but there was nothing that had to be fixed on the van. It was worth investigating, and Lewis thoroughly enjoyed investigating.</p><p>---</p><p>Arthur let out a hiss of pain as he accidentally banged his head against the bottom of the van scooting out from under it. For a second he had thought there was someone else in the room, but as soon as he was sitting up that feeling disappeared. He knew he was mostly stalling, but he had decided to give the van another check-up while he was up, anyway.<br/>
<em>I’ll sleep after this,</em> he promised for the fifth time that night. It seemed fine, but maybe there was a leak or a loose wire somewhere. Arthur opened the toolbox beside him fumbling around until his fingers closed around a screwdriver, then scooted back under the van.</p><p>There was a noise like a knock at the door. He froze, listening. When it didn’t repeat for a few seconds he scoffed loudly. “Nice job, me,” he said aloud, hoping his own voice was enough to keep him focused on his hands and not needless distractions. “Hallucinating is not a good look for us-”</p><p>There it was again. Definitely a knock this time, before the door slowly creaked open. Arthur felt his heart begin to race and his breath quicken as he waited. Please don’t be evil, he thought, before a second, larger fear made itself present at the front of his mind. <em>Please don’t be back.</em></p><p>“Arthur?”</p><p>The familiar voice was like a splash of cold water, both terrifying and calming Arthur down at once. This time he was smart enough to slide out from under the van before sitting up, staring up at his ghostly friend. Lewis hadn’t moved from the door, but his expression, even as a ghost, was concerned. Arthur had become very adept recently at understanding ghost expressions.</p><p>“Oh, hi,” he said casually, even though he was now trying to subtly catch his breath after holding it for so long.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Lewis asked.</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “Sure. Shouldn’t you be hanging out with Vivi?”</p><p>Purple fire engulfed Lewis’ skull, and when it disappeared Arthur was left staring at Lewis in his human form. Lewis squinted at him before kneeling beside him. His eyes, still a mesmerizing purple, felt like they were burning holes into Arthur’s heart.</p><p>“Maybe,” he said carefully. “Shouldn’t you be, um, I don’t know. Asleep?”<br/>
Arthur couldn’t keep looking at him. His eyes went down to his hands, where he realized he was still holding both a wrench and a screwdriver now. He put away the screwdriver and shrugged again. “I mean, probably. But it’s fine. I can go without sleep for a pretty long time at this point.”</p><p>“At this point?” Lewis said, eyebrows raising. “Please elaborate.”<br/>
Arthur groaned, but Lewis was still staring at him, looking even more concerned now that he had a proper mouth and eyebrows. “I just-it’s hard sometimes, okay?” he said, hoping if he downplayed it Lewis wouldn’t worry. “I can’t sleep, so I just come here and fix up the old van some more. It’s working great now, by the way.”</p><p>“You said that yesterday morning. Did you stay up working on it then, too?”</p><p>Arthur winced. “Maybe?”</p><p>“Arthur…” Lewis sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “Is this a regular thing? Do you do this every night?”</p><p>“No, of course not! I still get some sleep, kind of. So it’s just most nights.”</p><p>Lewis stood up, and Arthur shot up with him, waving his hands frantically. “Don’t be mad! It’s not a big deal, I still function mostly perfectly fine-”</p><p>“Why would I be mad?”</p><p>Arthur stopped talking, hands freezing in the air. Lewis’ human form disappeared in his distracted state. “Arthur, I’m not mad. You know that, right?”</p><p>Arthur flinched, even though Lewis was speaking even softer now. He felt so small around Lewis sometimes. “I know that...now?” he squeaked out. “Promise.”</p><p>“It’s not about that, it’s…” Lewis held out a gloved hand. “I’d like to discuss your line of thinking after you get some rest. Please, put down the tools and let’s call it a night.”</p><p>Arthur was fairly convinced even if he went back to bed, he was going to toss and turn all night. With much reluctance he finally set the wrench in the toolbox before setting his hand in Lewis’ own-and then letting out a warbled shriek as the ghost picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.</p><p>“Lewis! Put me down!” he said, clutching the back of Lewis’ shirt like it was a lifeline. He didn’t want to fall, and he didn’t want Lewis to drop him. “Please!”</p><p>“Relax, Arthur. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, I swear.”</p><p>It took Arthur far too long to realize Lewis had stopped walking, giving him the choice to speak up again if he really didn’t want to be held any more. But then again, Lewis was holding on tightly. Arthur felt stupid, but he asked anyways.</p><p>“You promise you won’t let me fall?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>After several more tense seconds, Arthur finally nodded. “Okay. I’ll go to bed.”</p><p>---</p><p>However, his confusion grew immensely when they walked past his bedroom and Lewis opened the door to the guest bedroom. Vivi was still asleep, curled up against the far side of the bed.</p><p>“What in the-Hey, do you remember you’re still holding me?” Arthur whispered, hoping his talking wouldn’t wake her up. Then again, she was nearly impossible to rouse before she was really awake, even in the morning.</p><p>“Very much so. Why?” Lewis said, sounding far too innocent for Arthur to believe it was genuine. “I said I was going to get you some rest.”</p><p>“I thought you were just gonna toss me in bed and leave it at that!” Arthur hissed.</p><p>“You’re telling me if I take you to your bed, you’re going to actually go to sleep?” Lewis asked. “Or is it more likely that you’ll just sneak out of your room again? Now that I’m aware that that’s what you’ve been doing.”<br/>
Arthur sighed. “I guess I’ve been busted?”</p><p>“Big time.”</p><p>Lewis was careful in pulling Arthur off his shoulder, and true to his word, he didn’t drop Arthur on the bed, instead setting him down slowly. Arthur felt awkward scooting towards Vivi to make room for the ghost on the bed, but Lewis only chuckled. “She won’t mind. In fact, she’d probably be glad to see you getting some rest, too.”</p><p>Vivi had pointed out several times, even before they had found Lewis, how tired Arthur sometimes looked. Arthur had always told her not to worry about him. He had hardly even pressed against her side when she turned around, mumbling something in her sleep before her hand settled on his shirt and gripped the fabric. He looked to Lewis, face burning with embarrassment, but the ghost only shrugged as he lay down, somehow managing to fit beside the other two without falling off. “What can I say? She’s clingy.”</p><p>Lewis pressed up against Arthur’s other side. The two of them stared up at the ceiling for several minutes before Lewis spoke up.</p><p>“You could talk to us about this stuff, Arthur.”</p><p>He grimaced. He knew what Lewis was talking about, but he still hated thinking about it. “I guess.”</p><p>“I know you still-somehow-blame yourself for that night. But you can’t. It’s not good for you, and it’s not true.”</p><p>Hearing the words from Lewis was...nice. He had said it before, but each time made Arthur want to believe it just a little more.</p><p>“I feel regret, too, for what happened in the truck. For what I almost did.”</p><p>Arthur froze, and then a second later Lewis was holding his heart out. “And I’ll always feel a little sorry about it, but it makes me feel better when I can see you and Vivi being happy and knowing despite everything, we’re okay and together.”</p><p>The glowing heart lit up the room, and Arthur took hold of it after a second. It was warm and Arthur felt safe even just holding it. It meant Lewis was nearby, and when it was glowing, it meant Lewis was happy. Arthur always felt strangely proud whenever he knew Lewis trusted him with it, considering how important it was to the ghost’s well-being. It meant Lewis trusted him, too. “Thanks,” Arthur mumbled. “Here-”<br/>
He was ready to push it back to Lewis, but the ghost pressed his hand against it, keeping it beating steadily against Arthur’s own chest. “Maybe it can help you fall asleep,” Lewis said. Arthur couldn’t argue. The steady beating was already beginning to lull him into a hazy trance. A few minutes passed and he found he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Vivi’s and Lewis’ hands were still resting on his chest, and he found that it helped him feel a little safer.</p><p>“I meant it,” Lewis rumbled suddenly, though his voice was soft enough that it didn’t startle Arthur. “I want you to feel like you can depend on us.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Arthur mumbled. “It’s just-a lot. It’s still a lot.” And it probably always would be, for him. Lewis hummed. “But I’ll keep trying.”</p><p>When Lewis spoke, Arthur could practically hear the smile in his quiet tone. “Thank you. Us as well.”</p><p>It wasn’t long until Arthur fell asleep, and this time, he didn’t have any nightmares about that day.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Vivi woke up to the feeling of a much smaller body than she was used to pressing against her. Even without opening her eyes, she knew who it was.</p><p>“Lewis?” she asked, her voice slow and sleepy.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She could hear him moving and cracked one eye open to see his blurry form looking down at her. “For what?”</p><p>Vivi smiled at him, reaching up when she recognized he appeared human so she could poke him in the cheek. “For finally convincing Arthur to get some rest.”</p><p>The man in question mumbled something in his sleep, and Vivi froze, waiting until he turned and pressed his face against her shoulder before she let herself giggle.</p><p>“You two look amazing,” Lewis said. He always sounded so earnest in all his compliments.</p><p>Perhaps it had been one of the reasons Vivi loved him before. It was definitely one of the reasons now. “Yeah, right,” she snorted. “He’s drooling and I didn’t shower last night. Stop being sappy and lay down with us again.”<br/>
Lewis chuckled, and seconds later the covers were being pulled back over them. “Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, please leave a comment! They really make my day. I work retail and am in college and so reading comments makes me remember that there should always be time in a day to write something fun =w=! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>